


The Dungeonmaster

by steveelotaku



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bullying, Cosplay, Dysphoria, Gay, Goth - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Innuendo, Jock - Freeform, Lesbian Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Pantsing, Shower Sex, Sushi, d&d terms used as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveelotaku/pseuds/steveelotaku
Summary: Chuck was the star football captain of his high school team, until his teammates humiliated a nerd and he wanted nothing more to do with them. Years later, he's a freshman in university, and joins the Dungeons & Dragons LARP group. The new Dungeonmaster is a slice of Gothic hotness, even if he does dress in a cheesy Halloween costume and wear a rubber skull mask as he plays a Lich.Trouble is, he seems awfully familiar.And if Chuck can sort out exactly why he knows (and is attracted to) the DM, there's the matter of the Drow priestess who can't seem to stay out of trouble when her girlfriend is being a shrinking violet...(This may continue if feedback is positive.)





	The Dungeonmaster

                I think probably the greatest mistake and best decision of my life was joining my university’s LARP club. I don’t know why I did it, to be honest, other than I had a gap in my schedule and I needed things to do that didn’t involve drinking or drugs.

                I was on the football team back in high school, so I didn’t ever really get into Dungeons & Dragons or anything. I was too busy winning championships and getting awards and being the most popular guy in school.

                Then the incident happened.

                Half the team was caught out humiliating some poor geek. They had secretly filmed him with a girl from the cheer team, and he’d…had performance issues. It was everywhere.  The guy left our school, humiliated beyond measure, and the girl quit too. They’d broken up, last I heard. I saw the video, though, and it’s not like the kid was unimpressive. He just didn’t really seem all that into the cheerleader, which baffled me, because she was Gloria Matthews. Gloria was the hottest girl in our grade, and I would have sold my teeth for a shot at her.

                I guess I kinda felt bad for him. I remember quitting the team over that. I didn’t want anything more to do with them, but the damage was done.  The worst part is, I knew I was partly responsible.

                It was my camera. I gave it to them for use on their prank night.

                Of course, if I’d known, I never would have let them, but the point is, we’d been doing bad stuff for years. I’d pulled a few mean-spirited pranks, too. Not like, “leaking sex tape” bad, but still bad. I wasn’t an angel, but I felt bad for laughing at him. I couldn’t laugh once I saw the tape, either.

                Anyway, I arrived at the meeting of the LARP club, and I’d read up on the rules for D&D and stuff on the way there. When I got to the room where they met, it was pretty empty. There were a few guys and girls there, all from different departments—I recognized Marybeth, the Goth girl from my psych class, and a couple guys named Frank and Steve from my Nutrition classes. There was one guy though, that seemed familiar but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

                This guy was a slightly slender guy, but far more buff than I expected a roleplaying fanatic to be. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on him. He wore a black hooded robe, and a cheap Halloween mask that covered only half his face. He introduced himself.

                “I’m Richard. I’ll be your Dungeonmaster for this club,” he said, smiling. “I trust some of you have played before?”

                “On a tabletop,” Frank said. “Not LARP.”

                “I’m new to this,” I said. “I read the rules on the way over, though.”

                “Don’t worry, it’s pretty simple when you get used to it,” Richard said, an odd gleam in his eye.

                And indeed it was. The next few sessions were quite easy to get ahold of. I played a half-orc barbarian—my physique suited the role. Richard was both Dungeonmaster and villain; he played a Skeletor-esque lich with a penchant for evil laughter and throwing us into traps. We made monsters from balloons, cardboard, and Styrofoam. One time we even got some old Halloween animatronics to go up against. It was great fun.

                And then a few months in, he started to offer something called “Dark Roleplaying.”

                He said it would be open only to those willing to get into darker, more extreme scenarios. He never brought it up in the general meetings, only in private emails.  I think he sensed what kind of people Marybeth and I were, because we got the emails more often.

                I remember then, how it went.

                I thought it was odd he wanted to meet in the off-limits part of the dormitories. I say off-limits, but in practice, anyone could go there. It was supposed to be student-enforced, but nobody cared. So I went with Marybeth and Richard, and we played down there for a while.

                Here he pulled out some really gruesome monsters—flesh golems, driders, themes of human sacrifice and betrayal played out over each session. Here, Marybeth was a Drow priestess—a sadistic dark elf serving and betraying Richard equally. It was great fun.

                And then the night came where Richard invited me to a session, and Marybeth didn’t show up.

                I was alone with Richard down in the steam tunnels, dressed in my barbarian’s armour (which was basically just my old football pads over some old pants and a tabard, and I was waiting for him to tell me how a solo session would go.

                But Richard instead pulled out a remote.

                “I’m casting a scrying spell,” he explained. “Now, see the distant past, the accursed events that made me Abnegor, the Dark Lich.”

                He hit play on a DVD player.

                The sight I saw chilled me to my bones: there was the sex tape video, with that nerd I knew in high school unable to get it up.  Then more clips came on—him stranded naked after getting roofied at a party; him beaten to a pulp; and finally, a video of his pants being pulled down, and him visibly getting hard, in front of the whole school.

                He paused the DVD…on a close-up of my face, after I’d done the deed.

                “A guilty conscience, eh Ragnar?” he said, mocking me in-character.

                “Rich—er, Abnegor, how did you foresee this?” I asked, desperately trying to stay in character.

                “Oh, no doubt undeath has changed me,” he said, pulling off his half-skull mask. “But you might remember the name of Limp-Dick Rick.”

                Limp-Dick Rick.  Of course. How could I have not seen it coming? Richard. Rick. Rick played D&D. He played liches often as monsters. I just didn’t think he could have ended up at the same school…

                “H-How…” I gasped.

                “I have my ways,” Richard said, surprisingly little malice in his tone. “I was surprised you came to my group, Chuck. I always thought you were above such things.  But really, I was honoured…and a little wounded.”

                “Rick, if this is about pantsing you…” I began, stuttering slightly.

                “Rick. That’s the past,” he said. “I forgive you.”

                I breathed a sigh of relief.

                “But I’m not sure Abnegor does,” he laughed, handcuffing me to a pipe.

                “Let me go!” I protested. “I didn’t want them to tape you! It was a mistake, and I should have done something about it! I never called you Limp-Dick Rick, and you know it!”

                “Because you made sure I got hard in front of everyone,” Richard laughed, pulling on his Abnegor mask again.

                “I also knew you weren’t impotent!” I said, desperately trying to convince him, as if I was rolling for a Persuasion check. “You were hung like a fucking horse! I’d seen it in the locker room, at full…”

                “Oh fuck me,” I muttered. “You were gay, weren’t you?”

                “Whoo, somebody rolled _high_ for your Intelligence score!” he laughed. “And I think given how much you stared at it, you should have guessed more about your own feelings, hmm?  Because there’s a _reason_ you and I never got ahead with Gloria.  We’re not so different.  I bet if I were to lie detector you, I’d be able to tell you like more than girls.”

                “I—“

                He pressed a gauntlet-clad finger to my lips.

                “Ragnar. I’m casting _Silence._ Please don’t speak. It ruins the immersion.” He smiled and rolled a 20-sided die.  “Look.  A natural 20. Critical.  So please shut up and let me get to work.”

                He tore off his cloak with the spiked gauntlets he was wearing, and I gasped when I looked at his body. It was actually pretty cut. He’d been working out _big_ time since I last saw him. There were some old scars on his chest, but they looked like actual battle wounds. His acne scars were gone, probably treated with a laser, and his biceps were almost as big as mine. His legs, too, were thick, as if he’d done a lot of swimming.

                “I double-classed,” he joked. “Amazing what a good gym program and work ethic can do for a scrawny body like mine.”

                The only thing he was wearing under the robe besides skull-themed costume boots was a tight black pair of boxer briefs that framed his cock so beautifully you’d swear a Greek artist had sculpted it.

                “Ragnar,” he said. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

                “Release me!” I exclaimed, in my best Conan the Barbarian voice.

                “Indeed,” he said.  He walked over and reached up for my cuffs…

                …and then yanked my pants to the floor.

                My face flushed red. I couldn’t let him do this stupid revenge fantasy, not when I couldn’t return the—

                It hit me. I _wanted_ this.

                His face under the mask, once he took it off again, was surprisingly delicate and beautiful. His lashes were long and dark, his eyes were this haunting ice blue. His lips were slightly drawn, but still full enough to look dazzlingly feminine. His hair was short, dark, and spiky, almost a pixie cut with a long emo fringe. I’d seen those eyes fill with tears many times but I’d never seen them so _close,_ so _near_ to mine.

                “I won’t hurt you,” he whispered in my ear. “You want any of this to stop, just say the word. I may have crossed too many lines tonight.  But I’ve wanted you for so long, and you did say you’d be down for almost anything in the Dark Roleplay.”

                Instantly I felt my boxers tent, my cock springing to action like my barbarian’s sword against a tide of skeletons.  

                “Nobody’s gonna hear about this, right?” I asked. “Because I _want_ this.”

                Immediately a dark chuckle echoed through the room.

                Marybeth strode out in a dark bikini she’d accessorized with bits of faux-chainmail. Immediately, Richard’s face turned crimson.

                “You said you wouldn’t be coming!” he exclaimed, angrily.

                “I’m going to be if you two lovebirds keep going at it,” she moaned. “Look, I’ll tell you what, I wanted to get on Ragnar’s broadsword tonight, but it’s pretty clear once more my dark lord has overruled me. Maybe if you get bored of him, you’ll let me play.  But for now, I’ve got a long night alone in my bunk.”

                She laughed and pretended to walk off, before sitting down on a nearby crate.

                “She’s gonna watch, isn’t she?” I whispered.

                “You always had a flair for showing off,” Richard whispered, darkly. “Why not give her a moment?”

                I was rock-hard now. The fabric of my shorts was straining, and Marybeth hadn’t actually made a move to leave.  Richard unlocked my cuffs and let me drop.

                “Come, barbarian,” he rasped. “Draw your blade.”

                It was like he’d charmed me, because I found myself throwing my shorts off. Left in just half my armour, I was standing at attention to a guy who looked like some Goth stripper. His body gleamed in the pale fluorescent light, and Marybeth was drooling slightly.

                “And to think I was gonna waste tonight reading yaoi manga,” she laughed.

                He removed his shorts as well, and slowly pulled me into a kiss.

                I’d kissed a lot of girls in my time, but this was my first time with a guy.  And holy shit. This guy…he’d been practising. I didn’t want to know how or where, but he had _technique_. I felt his slender tongue flick into my mouth, wrapping around mine, his metal talons at the end of his gauntlets raking down my armour, making a delicate scraping noise. I groaned in pleasure as he raked them again across my lower back. They’d leave a mark, but I wasn’t going to care.

                I lost myself in his touch, in his kisses.  There was pain.  There was pleasure.

                It felt like forgiveness. It was the sweetest vengeance, retribution without malice.

                That’s when we heard footsteps.

                “Shit!” Marybeth exclaimed. “It’s the maintenance guy, he said he was actually gonna come down here tonight. I know a way out, but it leads outside. Can you get dressed fast?”

                “No,” both of us said. “We can get our stuff but not put it on in time.”

                We grabbed it and Marybeth led us out through a large vent, half naked and totally naked, to the common grounds of the dormitories.       

                “Keep running,” she said. “I’ve got a key for the backdoor to my floor.”

                Sure enough, she did, and we got in…but not before another girl came up to us.

                “Doing a little questing without me?” she smirked.

                “Shut up,” I muttered, blushing.

                Richard laughed.

                “Dungeon got a bit out of hand. Say, why don’t you take Marybeth back to her room, Alexis?”

                “Of course,” she said. “I saw everything, by the way.  Though I gotta say, I was looking more at Marybeth than you. That costume I helped make for her was better than I thought.”

                “You do you,” I said, dashing off with Richard.

                A few seconds later I was inside Richard’s room.

                It was a quiet little room, with large maps of fantasy kingdoms on the walls, a bookshelf full of old, worn paperbacks of things like _The Crystal Shard_ and _A Game of Thrones._ There were award certificates in other places, accompanied by some school photos. A mini fridge sat in the corner, next to an old CRT TV and a DVD player.

                I couldn’t help but notice he had a lot of photos of the old sports teams. I was front and centre in all of them. He’d had the crush for a long time, I realized.

                Probably the most adorable thing in the room was this old-fashioned lamp with a carved wood dragon for a base. It was so… _Richard_.

                “Welcome to my domain,” he said, laughing, as he lay back, still stark naked, on his bed. I couldn’t help but look down between his legs. Guy’s packing nine inches, it was hard not to.

                “Oh Rick…” I breathed, looking around. “It’s actually pretty cool in here. My room is nowhere near as awesome. I just have a couple pictures and my course textbooks.”

                “I decorated it like this in case I had guests ever,” he said. “Especially LARP guests. I mean, I occasionally had Alex…I mean, Alexis over, back when she went for surgery.”

                He sighed.

                “Us outcasts, we have to stick together. She’s good, and I’m glad Marybeth is with her, because I had to get rid of her old roommate. She was trying to publish pre-surgery photos of her to ruin her reputation. I’m not one who takes bullying lightly, as you can imagine.”

                “What’d you do?” I asked, genuinely intrigued.

                “I reported it to school authorities.  Said she was leaking child porn.  Which, considering the photos were taken when she was just underage, was technically true. And actually, as it turns out, she’d been sleeping with an underage guy and had pictures. So karma all shook out,” he said. “And speaking of karma, I’m rolling 20s tonight, because I have my former enemy standing here naked for me and just got done making out with him.”

                “I never wanted to be your enemy, Rick,” I said. “I mean, what I did was low…that’s why I apologized like a year later. I didn’t know how to face you, at first. But now…”

                “I’ve seen you naked,” Richard laughed. “And it’s quite an impressive sight. No _wonder_ you’re a barbarian. You could cleave someone with that thing of yours!”

                “It’s only six inches,” I said, a bit embarrassed.

                “But it’s how you _wield_ it,” he replied, tenderly. “Fancy another kiss, hero?”

                “I…I’d like that…”

                He pulled me down on top of him, gently stroking my face before giving me another soft kiss.

                We lay like that for a while, just making out quietly, holding each other tenderly.  He stroked over my back, feeling dried blood.

                “Shit, I didn’t think these were that sharp,” Richard muttered, concerned. He ran over and got out the first aid kit from his shelf. “Perhaps a Potion of cure light wounds?”

                “You fucking adorable nerd,” I chuckled, before wincing at the alcohol wipe being dragged gently across the cuts.

                “Seems that Constitution score isn’t as high as I thought,” Richard laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll bandage it for you, too. You really do have a cute butt, by the way. I can see why it turned all the girls’ heads.”

                I blushed, but winced more when I saw what time it was.

                “Gah, when did it become past midnight? I got an 8 AM course! I can’t just go back to my dorm room naked, the night guards will be out…”

                “I’ve thought of that,” Richard said. “I’ve got spare clothes. Shower with me tomorrow morning, there won’t be anyone around. This part of the dorm is all girls and they use a different shower.”

                “Won’t people talk?” I asked, sounding like a fool.

                “Keep me happy and I’ll make sure to keep the worst of the talk down,” Richard smiled, looking like a cat after it’s swallowed a canary. “By the way, if it’s nothing personal, I’ll be keeping those boxers of yours. Loot from the adventure.”

                “Then I get yours,” I said, defiantly. “I want proof of my conquests.”

                “Ooh, you _are_ a tough one,” he laughed. “Very well. I accept the trade.”

                I remember that night feeling a bit warmer than I had for a while. This felt right. I never thought I’d ever experience something like this with a guy, but already I was feeling a hell of a lot closer to Richard. I’d wake up a few times that night, finding his pale fingers tangled in my long blond locks, his heart beating like thunder against my chest. Every time, though, I’d soon feel his soft, hesitant breaths on my neck, and let him know by a gentle kiss that he was safe.

                --

                The morning came, far too early for my liking, but he was already awake and readied, though the dark circles under his eyes betrayed a certain amount of exhaustion. Richard was a lithe, but undeniably tough man, the vagaries of bullying having forged him into a man perpetually on his guard.

                I realize now I came to speak like the man, as well. Damn it.

                In any case, he woke me, wearing my boxers, smiling and holding a glass of orange juice and a sliced-up hard-boiled egg on a plate, with a few strips of bacon.

                “I made you breakfast,” he said, sheepishly. “I do hope it’s alright.  I know you’re big on nutrition these days.”

                “You left me hungry for more last night,” I said, a bit flirtatiously. “Some carbs and grease aren’t gonna kill me after that wild night.”

                He sat me down at the table and watched me eat.

                “Aren’t you going to eat?” I asked, puzzled.

                “I already ate,” he explained. “I finished off some leftover sushi. I wanted to save my energy for preparing you a meal.”

                “We’ve been together for one night and you’re that dedicated?” I asked, surprised.

                “I don’t half-ass things for people I care about,” he replied. “People who I don’t like find out I don’t like them very, very quickly. I’m an actor, not a liar.”

                “I leave people who hurt others behind,” I said. “Look, I don’t know if it means anything to you, but I quit the team after they filmed you with Gloria. I was disgusted.”

                “I know,” he said. “I saw you leave.”

                “You did? I thought you were gone already.”

                “I was cleaning out my locker. I heard every word.  It was the way you said it, honestly, that made me want to reach out to you again, but alas, you’d already left. The moment I saw you join up, though—I recognized you at once. I had to go through with all of this and tell you how I felt.”

                He laughed.

                “I still remember you saying ‘Go play with someone else’s balls, I quit.’ Well, look what you’re doing now.”

                I actually smiled at that, and as I ate the breakfast, I felt a lot more relaxed. Richard was _good,_ even if this food was mostly pre-cooked stuff from his mini fridge. He had seasoned it a bit, he’d taken time to heat things a little in the downstairs microwave, everything was just right.

                I looked at the clock. 7:30.

                “Shit…time’s running,” I said, wolfing down the last of the breakfast.

                “Shower. Now.”

                Richard led me into the shower room, tossed our boxers aside, and got the water running nice and hot.  Steam filled the air, and before I knew it, he was pouring body wash down my chest. It was Old Spice, which was…my favourite back in high school. He’d remembered. I felt him working it into my skin, even as I put some on him. His hands were agile, dextrous—definitely a top-level Dexterity score. He could have easily played a rogue, but he seemed to enjoy saving the silver tongue for private affairs.

                I gasped, then, when he dropped to his knees and began blowing me right then and there. His lips parted, his tongue took my entire manhood deep into his mouth, and he used a technique I’d previously only seen in some wet dreams I’d had back in high school involving Gloria and popsicles. He was warm and nimble, and I felt myself feeling weak in the knees already.

                “Rick…” I gasped. “I-I…”

                He stopped, stood up, smirking at me.

                “Maybe later?” he laughed. “I’m just teasing you.  I don’t want to get you too dirty when I’m supposed to be getting clean with you, after all.”

                A gentle kiss. God, I hadn’t planned on falling for this guy, but he was making it impossible _not_ to. He was a tease, a flirt, a right bastard when it came to knowing how to get into my soft centre, but I couldn’t stop wanting him. The soap and suds poured off of us as we got clean, him only stopping to make sure my hair was properly shampooed and conditioned. 

                “Even barbarians can use a good stylist,” he remarked. “This stuff is just _gorgeous_. It feels even better than I thought it would, running my fingers through it.”

                I took a peek through the curtains at the battery-operated clock someone had thoughtfully installed in the shower room.

                7:45.

                “Rick, I gotta get dressed…” I gasped. “I’m flattered, I’m loving this, but Professor Mercer’s gonna absolutely _grill_ me if I’m late again.”

                “Then you won’t be,” Richard laughed. “Get into one of my outfits. I’ll drive you across campus.”

                I gotta say, I hadn’t been planning on wearing black skinny jeans, a black-and-white sleeveless top with Cthulhu on it, and my barbarian sandals to class, but I ended up going anyway.

                “A little black lipstick and you’d look like a dream,” Richard teased. “But I know you have a façade to maintain.”

                “You’ve already cracked it,” I replied.

                I got to Professor Mercer’s psych class one minute before it was due to start.

                “Ah, Chuck,” he said. “You’re early. Not by much, but it seems you’ve finally learned punctuality. Is Richard rubbing off on you?”

                “More like rubbing him off,” Marybeth quipped.

                My face turned red.

                “Sorry, I meant out. In D&D. We ran _Tomb of Horrors_ the other day,” she said quickly, noting my reaction and mouthing ‘sorry.’

                _Nice save_ , I thought. _This crowd doesn’t really need to know I spent last night stretching the definition of ‘Dungeonmaster’ with Richard._

“I used to play D&D,” Professor Mercer said. “I know the DM can be such a critical role. It’s a very psychological position. After all, you have to balance the odds against the capabilities and thought processes of the players. Why, I would think the best people for the position might be those who are quiet and spend time learning about others. It’s a good way of developing leadership—but on the other hand, it’s quite easy to create power imbalances, especially from such a tactical position, and in such a dominant role.”

                I blushed some more and tried to ignore the fact Marybeth was snickering quietly.

                The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, but I was getting impatient. It felt like forever sometimes, waiting to be able to get back with Richard. I _had_ to see him again. It wouldn’t be our LARP night for a few days, but now that we’d been so close it’d be impossible to just stay away.

My phone buzzed somewhere around 3 PM. It was a text message, from Rick.

                _Hey Ragnar._

_I think you left behind a Lich needing vanquishing._

I flushed red again. Accompanying the text was a picture of him in his Abnegor costume—or at least, a new version of it—this one wasn’t the borderline _Scream_ costume he usually wore. This one bared his abs and had only a loincloth about the waist—one that was none too subtly pushed aside to expose his length. His cute, haunting eyes looked back at me from the skull mask.

                _Come up and see me, hero, if you’re done._

 _I’m on my way,_ I replied. _I’ll be there in twenty._

I made surprisingly good time across campus, enough to pick up a bit of food on the way. I tried to remember what Richard liked back in high school, and I remembered that he was fond of dynamite roll. Lucky for me, there was a quick sushi stand at the campus cafeteria, and I was able to get in and out fast as it wasn’t a peak period. I snagged a rather large tray of it, one that had some salmon and shrimp nigiri with it as well. I remembered he was a bit of a sushi addict in general, which would explain why he’d been eating stale sushi for breakfast.

                When I arrived at the dormitories, I went over to Richard’s one, on the far end of the buildings—mine was in A Wing, his was in D Wing. D Wing was mostly girls, Richard being the notable exception. I suspect the university knew his orientation when they put him there—technically, it was supposed to be a “quiet” area. I didn’t know how long that’d last, given how he now had me with him, but I pushed those thoughts aside and walked up to his room.

                There was a note on the door.

                _Speak friend and enter._

“Friend,” I said, because even a guy like me has seen _The Lord of the Rings_.

                I found myself pulled in through the door and it locked behind me. Richard, sure enough, was still wearing his skimpy lich costume from the photo, and sipping the last of a can of beer.

                “Hello, Chuck. I love the outfit,” he teased.

                “I kinda liked it too,” I admitted. “It was a change of pace.”

                I set down the tray of sushi.

                “I don’t know if you ate, but I brought you some food,” I said. “I remember you liked dynamite roll, so…”

                “Very good, you remembered!” Richard smiled. “But I don’t think I have a plate large enough for all this…”

                He grinned wickedly.

                “Rick, you’re not think what I think you are, right?” I asked.

                “Oh, but I am. Clothes off. Be a good boy, now, won’t you? Or do I have to roll Intimidate?”

                I blushed hard.  Could I really do this?

                Then I remembered Richard had been sucking my cock this morning, so I figured this, strictly speaking, wasn’t much different.

                I began to strip, pulling the shirt over my head and gently placing it over his chair.  Richard sighed.

                “Abnegor hungers,” he taunted, in that kinda-Skeletor, kinda-Voldemort tone he had for his lich character. “I’ll just have to settle this myself.”

                With alarming speed, I found myself stark naked. He’d yanked my pants off, thrown my boxers across the room, and left me on his bed, panting and hard.  Then he started arranging the sushi on my body, artfully and patiently.  It was cold and sticky, almost uncomfortable—if we both hadn’t been thoroughly shaved it would have been worse, probably. He poured a thin line of soy sauce down my chest, and my cock twitched at the sudden rush of cold.

                “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m not putting any wasabi on you. That’d burn badly, and I want that sweet little bod of yours in good shape.”

                He then selected a pair of chopsticks, shaped like lightsabers.

                Cheekily, he pinched my cock with them before moving over me.

                I felt him feeding, moving over me. After he’d take a piece, he’d often lick some rice from my body, kiss the spot almost, and I’d have to fight the urge to arch my back. I’d feel his chopsticks against my flesh, feel every tingle of pleasure, goosebumps running over my body from the mixture of cold sauce and warm flesh.

                I swear I wouldn’t normally let someone do this, but…

                He had a way of getting under my skin.

                It took about twenty minutes for him to finish, and after he licked me clean, I was more than a bit frustrated and embarrassed. My cock was dripping wet, and I was just wanting to be released from this.

                “I almost forgot dessert,” he teased.

                And with that he took me to the hilt in his mouth.  To my embarrassment, though, he’d gotten me so wound up that when his tongue touched me I creamed in his mouth immediately.

                He swallowed, too shocked to be able to spit.

                “Did I move too fast?” he asked, embarrassed. “Geez, I just wanted to make this naughty and cute, but like…that was so much more me than you, and…”

                I got up and held him.

                “Relax,” I said. “Let me take you in the shower and all’s forgiven.”

                I heard a soft coughing.

                Immediately, Richard dragged someone out from under his bed.

                Marybeth.

                “How in the hell did you get in?” he exclaimed.

                “While you were off in dreamland, I picked your lock and got in,” she explained. “I knew jock-boy would be back, and I didn’t want to miss anything.”

                “We need to have a talk about boundaries,” I said.

                She frowned.

                “It’s not like I can get any action,” she sighed. “Alexis just won’t open up to me. She’s scared.”

                “Scared of what?” I asked, but Richard held up a hand.

                “Scared I’ll reject her,” Marybeth finished.

                “When I said she went for surgery,” Richard said. “She could only afford the top half and tuition, or both halves and staying back for two years in high school.”

                “Down below she has a cock and she’s sensitive about it,” Marybeth explained. “She’s worried I’ll just think of her as a guy when we’re together, which isn’t it at all…”

                “Y’know, though, hiding under our bed isn’t helping,” I said. “It makes you look more than a little boy-crazy.”

                “Our bed?” Richard chuckled. “When do I get to pick out the rings and wedding invitations?”

                “Can I help?” I asked.

                “When you’re naked and covered in soy sauce and love juice? Don’t think so,” Marybeth deadpanned.

                “I meant showering first!”

                --

                I showered and took Marybeth down to Alexis, who was a bit broken up inside.

                “I believe the heroic rogue Alexis has lost her Drow priestess girlfriend,” I said, in my Ragnar voice, which is somewhere between Arnold Schwarzenegger’s Conan and He-Man. “She misses you.”

                “How can she? When I’m all fucked up like this?” Alexis sighed, adjusting her tights to hide things more.

                “So you’ve got a cock,” I said. “So what? She loves you all the same. You’re not a boy to her.”

                “I’m not?”

                “Girl,” Marybeth said, wringing her hands. “I don’t care what’s in your pants. I just want what’s in your heart, and I also kind of want you to steal my innocence tonight. Big time.”

                “You don’t have innocence, Marybeth,” Alexis laughed, the tears starting to dry. “When I met you, you were torrenting _ET_ porn. I’m pretty sure there’s a special place in hell for that.”

                “I’m taking you with me there when I go,” Marybeth laughed. “I don’t want to lose you.”

                “Does this mean you’re gonna stop hiding under Richard’s bed?” Alexis asked.

                I sighed.

                “Yeah, it does,” I said. “She’s yours. And if you want to do a double date soon, let’s.”

                Marybeth gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

                “Y’know, for a meathead jock, you’re kind of an angel, Chuck. I can see why goth-boy fell head over heels for you,” she said, holding Alexis tight. “I promise no more peeping. Unless you really want me to. And if Alexis can watch too.”

                “Don’t hold your breath,” I laughed.

                I made my way back to Richard’s room, and he was shivering.

                “Hey. Rick. Are you okay?” I asked.

                “I just get like this sometimes,” Richard sighed. “Let my demons pass for a few minutes, and I’ll be fine.”

                I sat down next to him.

                “Hold up, Rick. You’re shaking. That isn’t fine.”

                He looked up at me with his ice-blue eyes, which were starting to thaw—the tears pouring out of them was proof that there was still some sensitive soul underneath the sensual, gothic persona he projected.

                “Have we been moving too fast?” he asked, trembling. “I…I’ve just…wanted you for so long, wanted to just repay you. You sacrificed your stardom because I got hurt. That…that was like cutting off an arm. Now that I’m with you, though, now that I’ve tasted you, held you…do I really deserve it?”

                I took a good, long look over the man I’d come to know as…well, my lover. He was dressed a bit like how he’d used to be; there was this long-sleeved black top, the sleeves with crimson horizontal stripes on them; he had a set of black pants on with chains, zippers, and a wolf-headed belt buckle that looked like something out of _The Witcher_.

                The one thing that hadn’t left his face was the mask.

                It made sense, I realized. This was his cover. Behind that skull he could be smooth, imposing, and intimidating. Whenever he took it off, he was still handsome, but also a great deal more vulnerable-looking. When he wasn’t wearing it, it was almost hard to believe he’d been topping me so often lately.

                “You deserve me,” I said, calmly. “May I dry your eyes?”

                “Y-yes…”

                I pulled him closer, grabbed a tissue, and went to wipe his eyes, but stopped.

                “You need to take the mask off first,” I said. “I can’t get in too well.”

                Hesitantly, he slid his fingers under the cheap material, pulling it from his head, revealing that his eyes were becoming red and irritated from his tears.

                I could have looked into those pale irises for hours, looked at their almost frostlike colour, seeing a man who wanted to be cold and impersonal to protect himself. I saw a façade that crumbled the moment he took the mask off. Drying those eyes was like touching up paint on a fragile oil painting.

                God help me, he was a beautiful disaster and I wanted to just be one with him.

                “I’m here,” I whispered, holding him closer. “I’m here.”

                He wrapped around me like I was the one sturdy thing in the room and the entire world was collapsing underneath him.

                “It’s a good thing you’re the only one seeing this,” he sighed, bitterly. “I have to be strong. So many people are depending on me.”

                “Then depend on me,” I said.

                I looked down his tantalizing body and slowly stroked it.  He moaned softly, fetchingly. I began to work lower, unbuckling his pants and sliding them off, letting him grow hard.  I looked at him for a prompt, but he only nodded.  Satisfied, I slid off his boxers, took his length in my hands, and began to work on it. I put a little lube on my hands, working his shaft up and down, taking satisfaction in the way he squirmed half-naked on his bed. He had a cute ass, I noticed, as he bucked up slightly before sighing and collapsing down.

                I was getting him good and hard, watching his length get to full thickness, when he stopped me.

                “Chuck…I just…Look…can we cuddle?”

                “Sure,” I said. “Whatever you want, my lord.”

                I pulled off my shirt and jeans and wrapped around him. He sighed, trembling, wrapping around me. He’d been doing such a good job pretending he was alright that I’d forgotten that he’d been so badly hurt.

                He fell asleep that night still holding me, and I joined him.

                Looking back, I don’t regret a single thing. We’re still together. We’re still playing the same games, long after the others had gone. Marybeth and Alexis are still together. We have had many adventures since.

                But that, dear reader, is a tale for another time.


End file.
